


lol wanna go on a date?

by LilyoseLRC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Fight, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyoseLRC/pseuds/LilyoseLRC
Summary: Liam smiled coyly, “I still hate you for asking me out over text, which by the way took you long enough.”





	lol wanna go on a date?

_1 new message:_

**Theo:** lol wanna go on a date? 

Liam blinked, what the fuck? Sure: the fact that Theo had just asked him out wasn’t exactly shocking, Liam had been suspecting that Theo had a crush on him for months. Though in every scenario created Theo never asked him out over text. _never_. Liam stared at the smug-looking boy before him. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

Theo cocked an eyebrow, feigning innocence. 

“What makes you ask that?” Theo smirked, leaning back into the couch he sat on and kicked one leg over the other. 

Liam scowled shoving his phone in front of Theo’s face, “you literally just asked me out through _text_ ,” Liam fumed jabbing his index finger towards Theo, “you know out of all the loving and passionate scenarios I imagined, this was not one of them!” 

Theo grinned, “aww, you think about me?” 

Liam paused, shit. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that Liam, you shouldn’t be worried about me not liking you back I literally just asked you on a date.” 

Liam smiled coyly, “I still hate you for asking me out over text, which by the way took you long enough.” 

“So that’s a yes?” Theo’s whole face lit up. 

“Yes dickhead, but you better take me to a nice fucking restaurant.” 

Theo clicked his tongue, “well then I better get a kiss at the end of the night.”

——

Eight months after that first date, Theo and Liam’s worst fight happened. Since the night of their third date, Liam and Theo had been in a loving relationship, though they had the odd spat every now and then; things were usually resolved within the hour. But it never ended in one of them leaving. 

On this night, Liam had been feeling particularly stressed. His boss had been asking him to stay late almost every night for the past few weeks. This could be seen as a good thing, Liam was earning a little extra money and he was working towards an amazing promotion. Only problem? These late nights were causing a rift in the boys relationship. Theo had lost count of the amount of times he’d headed to bed, alone and dejected before Liam had even reached home. Dark nights alone were starting to make their way into Theo’s head, bringing his deepest insecurities to the surface. Was Liam really at work? Or was he spending his time with someone else?

Placing yet another un-eaten plate of food into the fridge, Theo braced himself against the kitchen counter. He was going to confront Liam tonight, he needed to know the truth. _needed._

Around thirty minutes later, the door to their shared apartment opened. Liam entered: placing his keys onto a hook before shrugging off his thick coat, yawning as he did so. 

“Hey Theo? I’m home.” Liam called making his way out of the entrance, “or are you asleep again?” He grumbled, obviously not intending for the boy stood in the kitchen to hear him. 

“Are you being serious right now?” Theo growled as he emerged from the kitchen. 

Liam sighed, running a hand over his face, “are you? Come on Theo I haven’t got time for this right now.”

“What’s this?” Theo squinted, standing against the door, “me? Our relationship? Come on Liam enlighten me, what exactly is _this_?” 

“Theo..what are you-“ 

“Or why don’t you tell me about all the time you’re spending at ‘work’?” Theo pointed an accusing finger at Liam, the latter took a step back. Still confused. 

“Oh come on Liam,” Theo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “who are you cheating on me with?” 

Liam’s jaw dropped, his eyes glistened with tears, “is that seriously what you think of me?” 

“I don’t know what else to think,” Theo’s hands were bawled into fists, heartbeat erratic. 

“Theo..I would never cheat on you,” Liam shook his head as he walked back towards the door, “how could you be so selfish? I’ve been doing all of this extra work- you know what I’m leaving, don’t follow me.” 

_The door slammed behind him, leaving Theo alone once again._

_——_

_Curling into the warm, comfortable bed within Mason and Corey’s guestroom: Liam groaned as his phone continued to vibrate violently across the room. He closed his eyes, willing himself to get just a few moments of peaceful sleep. Though that was soon interrupted as Theo’s individual ring tone sounded throughout the room. Storming across the small room, Liam was ready to decline the call. It ended before he could click the button, giving Liam a preview of a few messages Theo had sent._

_**Theo❤️:** Fuck _

_**Theo❤️:** I’m so sorry Liam _

_**Theo❤️:** please come home. _

_**Theo❤️:** I’d understand if you don’t want to see me though, if you’re not coming home at least let me know that you’re safe. _

_**Theo❤️:** I care about you so much. _

_**Theo❤️:** no scratch that. _

_Hot tears coated Liam’s face as he opened his phone to see the next message._

_**Theo❤️:** this isn’t the best place to let you know, but I’m in love with you. _

_**Theo❤️:** shit Liam I love you so fucking much, if you didn’t come back I don’t know what I’d do. I know I definitely don’t deserve you’re forgiveness but I really am so so sorry. _

_Liam clasped a hand over his mouth, failing to cover his sobs. He managed to collect himself before replying._

_**Liam:** I love you too you fucking dick. I’m coming home. _

_——_

_Four years after there first fight, Liam and Theo were in Malta enjoying a relaxing holiday filled with lazy days by the pool and food. Their relationship was still going strong, though it had its imperfections: both boys were okay with that. The small velvet box inside Theo’s cargo shorts proved this._

_“Do you think dolphins get sunburnt?”_

_Theo looked up from his book, a fond smile on his lips, “excuse me?”_

_“I said-“_

_“No Liam, I know what you said please don’t repeat it.”_

_Liam giggled, before turning his attention to his phone, probably going to ask the exact same question to Mason. As Theo stared at the phone in Liam’s hands, a realisation dawned upon him. It’s where he’d asked Liam out, where he first told Liam he loved him. It was the perfect way to do it. Taking a deep breath Theo typed out the message and got into position._

__1 new message_ _

_**Theo🤤🤤:** lol will you marry me? _

_Liam gasped, shooting up from his relaxed position._

_“Theo what-“ he paused at the sight of his boyfriend knelt before him, a ring held towards him._

_“Well?” Theo gulped, shifting slightly._

_“Yes!” Liam shrieked, knocking Theo to the floor as he peppered his face with kisses, “Yes oh my god yes!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! It’s the currently the school holidays and all I’ve done is read thiam fics, fuck.
> 
> Edit: feel free to make any requests on my tumblr : @lilyoselrc


End file.
